Problem Child
by Skayt
Summary: Quand Balthazar et Gabriel décident d'apprendre à Castiel à écrire son prénom... ils ne pensaient pas que les choses se finiraient de cette manière. Vraiment pas.


Salut, salut,

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Supernatural et uniquement sur Supernatural (_ouais parce que sinon c'est pas la première fois_) même si, techniquement parlant, c'est le second... fin bref.

Cet OS est clairement de la faute de **LiliEhlm**, c'est sa faute si j'ai eu cette idée et si ensuite ça m'a torturé pendant des heures de cours (_ou sauvé pendant des heures de cours, question de point de vue_). Je tiens donc à la remercier... pour ça et pour un tas d'autres trucs. Elle corrige mes fautes, elle me donne son avis en avant prems, elle est super gentille et elle aime tous les gens cool dans les séries (_et le lait_)

* * *

Evidemment, je ne possède rien (à part l'ordinateur et les doigts qui sont responsables de tout ça)

* * *

**Problem Child**

* * *

Tout était calme. Trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour qu'on ne songe pas que ce calme était un peu trop calme pour ne pas être un calme suspect, un calme anormal... un calme follement inquiétant, même. On avait beau être au Paradis, c'était trop calme. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était justement parce qu'on était au Paradis que ce calme était trop calme.

On a coutume de dire, ou de le penser sans le dire, que les anges sont des anges. Logique, non ? Ouais, ça l'était, logique. Mais c'était comme dire qu'une chaussette est une chaussette : ça apprend pas grand chose, au final, et ça sert clairement à rien. Les anges ne sont pas que de petits bonshommes bizarres, avec des ailes, qui se baladent gaiement aux cieux. Les anges sont des soldats. Guerriers du Seigneur et on sait pas trop pourquoi, eux probablement encore moins que les autres.

Puis, détail, les anges sont loin d'être petits.

Les anges n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Les anges se contentent d'exécuter les ordres reçus. Évidemment, ils doivent tout de même savoir certaines choses. La base. Les bases. Même pour un ange. Surtout pour un ange. Ils n'ont simplement pas besoin de savoir le pourquoi des choses. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Ça avait été comme ça et ça avait été tout pendant longtemps. Pas assez longtemps mais un peu longtemps quand même. Nul ne saurait dire quand est-ce que ce longtemps avait pris fin, exactement. Il avait pris fin, c'est tout.

C'était souvent tout, pour les anges. Ils cherchent rarement le pourquoi du comment des choses. Après tout, pourquoi chercher à savoir, à remettre en cause les décisions d'un Père tout puissant et maître de tout ?

Ils avaient confiance, c'est tout.

Ils avaient la foi, c'est tout.

Ils étaient des anges, c'était normal... c'est tout.

Sauf que ce n'était peut-être pas si tout que cela, au fond.

Ils laissaient croire que c'était comme ça, c'est tout. Ça n'était pourtant pas comme ça, c'est tout. Parfois, on pensait vraiment que c'était comme ça et que c'était tout... erreur. Ça n'était jamais tout à fait comme ça et c'est tout, parce que les choses ne sont jamais ou toutes blanches, ou toutes noires... même pour les anges.

Peut-être, mais seulement peut-être, qu'un jour... ça avait réellement été comme ça et que ça avait bel et bien été tout. Mais ça avait fini d'être tout voilà bien longtemps ; ça avait fini d'être tout depuis peu de temps. Le temps est bien relatif quand on est au Paradis.

Les anges vous diront ne pas voir de différences entre ce qu'ils avaient avant et ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant. Ils vous diront ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de ce bouleversement, qui existait tout à coup. Discrètement, pourtant, ils regarderont dans la même direction ; s'accordant tous silencieusement pour dire que maintenant était peut-être un poil différent d'avant...

Parce que ne pas savoir qui foutait le bordel au Paradis... c'était comme ne pas savoir qui mettait le chocolat dans le papier alu.

Gabriel. Et Balthazar. Parce qu'ils étaient deux bougres à foutre le bordel au Paradis. Et qu'ils s'étaient associés ! Bah ouais ! C'est que ça ne fait pas les choses à moitié, un ange et un archange encore moins. Pas de « peut-être bien que peut-être que je devrais éventuellement songer à commencer à penser dans un avenir proche à ce que je pourrais imaginer pour essayer de peut-être réussir à enquiquiner le monde si je le souhaitais dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain et incertain » chez ceux-là. L'imagination, ça coulait de source pour eux. Et c'était hautement... pas cool. Surtout pour leurs cibles.

Actuellement, Gabriel et Balthazar, son fidèle compère donc, étaient tous deux penchés au-dessus d'un malheureux ange qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Leur victime innocente qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle était, fort justement, leur victime innocente. Un petit ange, littéralement parlant parce qu'il était vraiment petit, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Installé face à une table immense et sur une chaise beaucoup trop grande pour lui, les petites jambes de l'ange se balançaient dans le vide. Sans même s'en rendre compte, et sans que ses deux aînés lui disent quoi que ce soit, le plus petit tirait très légèrement la langue, se concentrant de son mieux.

\- C'est comme ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement, fier de lui, tout en levant les yeux vers le plus jeune -qui était plus vieux que lui. Bal ?

\- Non mon grand. C'est toujours pas ça.

Balthazar souriait. Gabriel aussi, d'ailleurs. Ces deux anges et archanges, un brin démoniaques même si le mot était fort, étaient clairement aux anges en cet instant. Ça fonctionnait encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient osé espérer... et il fallait savoir qu'ils avaient espéré beaucoup. Il était actuellement chose difficile que de ne pas éclater de rire et ensuite se mettre à serrer leur malheureuse victime, de toutes leurs forces, tant celle-ci pouvait être adorable.

Suite à la réponse négative qu'il avait reçu, Castiel avait gonflé ses joues de mécontentement et de frustration. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Jamais ! Découragé et fatigué, il s'affala sur la table, les bras pendant lamentablement dans le vide. Son front se posa sur sa feuille de travail sans se soucier du fait que l'encre ne soit pas encore parfaitement sèche. Balthazar, cette fois, ne sut se retenir et ricana... et ça valait amplement le coup de coude réprobateur qu'il reçut de Gabriel l'instant d'après.

\- Tu as de l'encre sur le front, Castiel.

Le plus petit, vraiment tout petit, tenta vainement d'essuyer tout ça. Il fit, bien sûr, pire que mieux ce qui eut le mérite d'augmenter l'hilarité d'un ange peu charitable. Son aîné, l'archange, alla finalement faire disparaître tout ça de lui-même, plus pour faire taire Balthazar qu'autre chose.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez pas me faire un modèle ? J'aime pas les devinettes, moi.

\- Sûrs. Ouais. Désolé.

\- Sûrs sûrs ?

\- Sûrs sûrs.

Castiel ferma brièvement les yeux, non sans soupirer au passage. Il était vraiment, vraiment certain de ne jamais, jamais y arriver. L'angelot reprit pourtant son courage à deux mains, attrapa sa plume, l'essuya sur le bord de son encrier tout en attrapant une nouvelle feuille... et se tourna vers les deux autres, impatient.

\- Alors dites-moi au moins les lettres, les supplia-t-il presque. Vous pouvez, ça, non ?

Balthazar et Gabriel se regardèrent. Pouvaient-ils vraiment ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà commencé, après tout, mais bon... Ils allaient se faire démonter et remonter à l'envers si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait.

\- Non, on peut pas, se désola le premier.

\- Mais on va le faire quand même, coupa l'archange. D'accord mon grand ? Mais pas un mot aux autres, surtout... Ils seraient pas content sinon.

Un peu qu'ils ne seraient pas content ! Castiel n'avait simplement pas besoin de connaître la vraie raison de ce mécontentement. Le plus jeune hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que Balthazar écarquillait les yeux et dévisageait son complice d'un air « t'es pas sérieux, bon sang de bonsoir ! ». Si. Il l'était.

\- Donc K, H et A avec un chapeau, commença Castiel. C'était bon ça, Bal, hein ?

Tandis que Balthazar confirmait, avec un petit temps de retard qui ne fut pas relevé... Gabriel, lui, se figea un instant. D'un seul coup, ça ne lui paraissait plus être aussi drôle que précédemment. Le malheureux était en train d'apprendre, et retenir, du grand n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas correct. Vraiment pas correct.

Oh et puis flûte ! Castiel apprendrait rapidement la bonne orthographe. Castiel connaissait déjà la bonne orthographe. Ils auraient qu'à lui faire un gros câlin pour être pardonnés. C'est que ça marchait toujours, les gros câlins, avec Castiel. Il fallait juste que Raphaël n'en sache rien. Pas une miette. Pas même la miette d'une miette de miette.

\- Il est maintenant ou il est encore après le moins ?

\- Tu mets un S et après tu peux mettre ton moins.

L'angelot hocha la tête. Il était visiblement ravi d'être aidé par ces deux-là. Un sourire sur le visage, Castiel se concentrait pour écrire son prénom de sa plus belle écriture... sa petite langue dépassant une fois encore.

\- Ensuite, tu mets un T et un Y, c'est la lettre difficile, tu vois laq-...

\- Oui, je sais, coupa Castiel. J'ai déjà dû en faire tout plein, j'vous ferais dire.

Balthazar aussi commençait à se dire qu'ils ne devraient peut-être pas faire subir ça à Castiel. Il était un des plus gentils anges qu'il connaissait, et il en connaissait pas mal... ils étaient au Paradis, après tout !

\- Tu refais un moins, maintenant.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils tout en penchant très légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il finit par acquiescer et leva discrètement son pouce en l'air, félicitant son complice pour sa trouvaille. C'était à celui qui compliquerait le plus le prénom, enfin l'écriture du prénom mais ça revenait sensiblement au même, de Castiel... et Balthazar venait de prendre un peu d'avance.

L'archange ne se priva néanmoins pas une seule seconde de donner un petit coup dans l'épaule de l'ange... « juste comme ça » dirait-il.

\- Et maintenant un L ! Se réjouit le plus petit qui voyait enfin la fin de ce dur moment arriver.

\- Non, souffla Gabriel. Il faut refaire un H, maintenant.

Il fallait croire que le « Khâs-ty- » qu'ils avaient déjà sous les yeux n'était pas encore suffisamment compliqué.

\- Quoi ? Murmura Castiel, désemparé. Mais... pour... pourquoi on m'a donné un prénom aussi difficile ?

\- Parce qu'on t'aimait pas.

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et s'humidifièrent instantanément. Il tenta discrètement d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient déjà sans qu'il ne réussisse à les contenir. Peine perdue. Gabriel et Balthazar les avaient déjà vues.

\- Mais dis-toi... dis-toi qu'on m'aime encore moins, tenta de se rattraper Balthazar qui n'aimait vraiment pas ce à quoi il assistait. J'ai un Z, moi. Un Z, Castiel.

\- Je voudrais bien m'appeler avec un prénom facile et super court. _Cas_, ça serait bien ça.

Gabriel retira doucement la plume que l'angelot, en larme, avait toujours dans les mains puis la posa doucement. Il ramassa ensuite tous les essais infructueux des dernières quarante minutes et ferma les yeux. C'était fini. Ce n'était absolument plus drôle. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait l'être alors que Castiel était en pleurs dans les bras d'un Balthazar qui n'avait de cesse de lui demander d'accepter de le pardonner et de lui dire que tout le monde l'aimait bien. L'aimait tout court. Même ce trou du... Uriel.

Le regard de Gabriel ne manqua pas de tomber sur le premier essai de Castiel pour son prénom. Un Castiel parfaitement orthographié se trouvait juste sous ses yeux, faisant croître sa culpabilité. Ils avaient tout ruiné, tout gâché. Ce n'était même pas drôle, en fait. Dès le départ, ça ne l'était pas.

Comme la fin d'une plaisanterie ne vient jamais sans le début des ennuis... Raphaël décida d'arriver pile à ce moment-là pour voir comment les choses se passaient. C'est que ça sait, aussi, avoir du timing, un ange. Alors imaginez un peu un archange ! Les autres n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

Ce fut alors comme si le temps avait décidé de se figer. Gabriel, les bras encore chargés de leurs méfaits, fixait son aîné d'un air navré. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il cherchait une excuse. Excuse qui ne venait pas. Elle avait raison de ne pas venir, cette excuse. Il ne méritait pas de s'en servir pour pouvoir s'en sortir aussi facilement. Ils ne méritaient pas de s'en sortir si facilement... Pas après avoir osé choisir Castiel comme victime de leurs frasques.

Tout aussi silencieux, sentant déjà que quelque chose de mauvais se passait, l'archange prit les feuilles des mains de son vis-à-vis... et comprit aussitôt.

\- Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, siffla-t-il. Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de l'aider. L'aider et certainement pas le faire pleurer. Pas un mot, Gabriel, pas un mot. Je sais que c'est lié. Vous avez juste pas pu vous en empêcher, hein.

\- C'était une blague, murmura Balthazar, dans le fol espoir de justifier leurs actes et amoindrir la colère de l'archange, serrant toujours Castiel contre lui. Et j'ai juste... on a juste pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences. Même si là c'est surtout ma faute.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences, cassa Raphaël. De ne pas réfléchir tout court, d'ailleurs.

Après avoir posé les feuilles volantes sur le bord de la table, et fait comprendre à Gabriel que ce n'était même pas la peine de songer à y toucher... l'archange se baissa et attrapa Castiel qu'il souleva sans le moindre mal. Le petit ange enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le cou du plus vieux tout en l'encerclant de ses petits bras... et pleurant. Encore.

\- C'est parce que vous m'aimez pas ? C'est vrai ?

Raphaël foudroya les deux autres, plus assassin que jamais. Il n'était pas face à un ange et un archange, il était face à deux abrutis, ni plus ni moins.

\- Tout le monde t'aime, Castiel, assura-t-il. Tout le monde t'aime.

\- Pourtant, j'aime pas les K, les H et les Y... et les chapeaux des A et les moins.

\- Je vais te dire un secret : personne n'aime les K, les H et les Y, et les chapeaux des A et les moins, chuchota Raphaël à son oreille. Et tu sais ce qui est bien ? C'est que tu n'as pas de K, de H, de Y, de chapeau sur ton A ou de moins.

\- C'est vrai ?

L'ange fixait l'archange droit dans les yeux, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment croire ce qu'il entendait. Ça venait pourtant de Raphaël et Raphaël ne dirait pas ça si ça n'était pas vraiment ça.

\- Vrai, sourit l'autre.

o o o

Plus tard, enfin débarrassé de Gabriel et Balthazar qui devaient vraisemblablement être quelque part en train de se faire enguirlander par quelqu'un, n'importe qui, du Paradis... Raphaël prit vraiment le temps de lire tout ce qui était noté sur les feuilles qu'il avait récupéré un peu plus tôt. Il avait beau être particulièrement en colère après ses deux frères, il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup, aussi mauvais soit-il.

Castiel.

Castyel.

Castyelle.

Kastyel.

Khastiel.

Khastyel.

Kasti-el.

Kâ-stiel.

Khâ-styel.

Il arriva ensuite au dernier essai de Castiel, qu'il n'avait pas terminé...

Khâs-Ty-H

Plume en main, Raphaël termina donc à la place de l'angelot.

Khâs-Ty-Haylle.

\- Je pense que là, c'est toi qui gagne, murmura Gabriel en arrivant derrière son frère.

\- Tu étais supposé disparaître de ma vue, soupira Raphaël en se retournant. Tu en as suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais. Je... je pense même que j'en ai suffisamment fait pour un peu plus qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Je pense aussi. Mais toi comme moi, on sait que ça ne t'empêchera pas de recommencer. Évitez simplement de prendre Castiel pour cible, la prochaine fois.

\- Promis, chuchota-t-on. Donc tu... tu m'aimes encore ? On fait la paix ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime encore, Gabriel. Et on a jamais été en guerre.

\- Donc tu m'aimes ?

\- Donc je t'aime, oui.

\- Cool.

* * *

Voilà

Et, encore une fois, merci LiliEhlm !


End file.
